Code Zero
by Rocket2SE
Summary: A secret code can be anywhere from your birthday date to a random person's name, but no one ever considers a zero...
1. Chapter 1

**I love you guys! :3**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Code Zero  
**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"Thank you for coming!" a waitress said, holding the door open for the two teenagers entering the restaurant. After they went on a mission that was successful, it was very late, and Soul and Maka didn't feel like cooking tonight, so they went out for some food. For some unknown reason, Soul drove them on his motorcycle to a very expensive place. Shit… he should have told his partner about this before coming… Everyone in the restaurant was wearing nice suits and dresses, but Soul and Maka were in their usual outfits, which made them stand out from everyone else. Maka was in her red skirt and black trench coat, and Soul was in his yellow jacket and old headband… Plus, they just finished a mission and now both looked beaten up…

"Soul, why here? We could've just ordered takeout."

"Shut up, bookworm – I just feel like eating here."

The place looked very beautiful and, well, romantic. Big chandeliers hanging from the roof, a window next to every table, shiny tiled floors, a few candles on the tables. Why would Soul pick a place like this? Sure, it was nice, but not Soul-like.

Come to think of it, Maka had noticed a few strange things Soul has been doing. Sometimes, Soul would come up out of nowhere, stand there like an idiot for a few minutes, and then suddenly decide to leave. Or he would come up with a random topic like _washing the dishes_ or _doing the laundry_, but then say shit like "Never mind" and quietly curse at himself for being uncool…

Something was definitely bothering him.

And, of course, Maka was completely shocked when she saw her white-haired partner talking to her _Papa_. She only saw them talking from afar and couldn't hear what they were saying, but from the expressions on their faces, it was clear that they were discussing on an important topic. Something Maka never imagined Soul and her father doing. If Soul had a problem, why didn't he just ask his partner? Of all people, why did he go and talk to _Spirit _about it?

After they both sat down and ordered their meals, Maka decided that it was time to find out the truth.

"Soul," she called calmly.

He flinched… then slowly looked at her. Something was_ very _wrong with him… He looked nerves, which was not like him at all.

She sighed, "We need to talk,"

She heard him gulp, but ignored it.

"Soul, if something's bothering you just tell me."

She could tell how nervous he was at the moment. "I'm fine." He sounded almost like he forced those words out.

"You sure?"

"Y-yeah."

"I'm serious, Soul."

"So am I."

The waitress came and placed a few innocent looking candles in between them, smiling before walking away. At first, Maka only focused on the little flame that burned on the new item, but when her vision suddenly shifted to her partner on the other side of the table, she saw how red his face had suddenly turned. He noticed her staring at him and looked away.

Soul suddenly froze when he felt a soft hand push his headband up and touch his forehead. The hell… that came out of nowhere!

"W-what are you doing?"

Maka had stood up and pressed her palm to Soul's head. "Hold still, idiot!" She commanded. If he wasn't sweating so much it would have been a lot easier – Wait… Why was he sweating so much? It wasn't _that_ hot.

His face had turned red as a tomato, and the shocked expression on his face was priceless. Too bad Maka wasn't in the mode for jokes at the moment. "Are you sick, Soul?" she asked.

Soul blinked, "I… I…" he was looking straight in her eyes, which made it difficult even for Maka to focus on the situation.

He took a sharp breathe, "I need to piss."

Before Maka could say anything, he got up and walked away, leaving her hand still in midair.

* * *

"Damn it!"

In the men's restroom, Soul wasn't having an easy time to himself. Good thing he used an excuse to get away at the last second… he thought he was about to pass out. Using his hands to support him by holding on to the sides of the sink, Soul got a good look at himself in the mirror. He looked like shit. He had sweat dripping down his face, and he was so red it was obvious why Maka thought he was sick. Soul had planned everything, but he didn't expect it to be so damn hard…

"Not cool…" his hands came up and grabbed his head, trying to somehow relieve stress. "Just say it to her, idiot!" He cursed at himself. The sound of someone flushing the toilet came from behind before Soul saw a man's reflection in the mirror. The man zipped up his pants and started using the sink next to Soul's to wash his hands. He was wearing a suit and a blue striped tie. Soul turned on the sink in front of him, pretending that he had just finished using the toilet.

"You okay, kid?" the man asked. Apparently Soul's stress level was so high this guy detected it.

"Huh? Yeah… fine." Soul sighed.

"Ahh, I see!" He smiled, "you trying to confess to your girl?"

"Uh…" Soul was too shocked to explain. Yes, it was true. That's what he was trying to do.

The man laughed, "Young love. Don't worry, kid, you'll be alright. Just go for it."

"No he won't!" Another man yelled before flushing the toilet. When he came out, he looked like he was drunk… "Love does not exist, kid! As soon as she gets a hold of your money, she's leaving!" he spat. What's up with this guy?

"I don't know who you are, but don't scar the kid like that. You sound like your girlfriend just dump you." The first man in the suit said.

"Shut up! I wasn't talking to you!" he yelled and walked out. Damn, that guy needed professional help…

Wait a minute…

"Did that guy remember to wash his hands?" Soul asked the man.

* * *

Sighing, Soul walked back to the table where Maka was still waiting. Their food was served, but Maka wasn't eating. She just played with her silver fork. Shit… did he stress her out this much? He sat back down, catching Maka's attention.

"Soul?" She sighed, not looking too happy…

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you're alright?" She was obviously worried.

Okay, Soul. Don't make her wait any longer – just say it!

"Maka, we're partners, right?" As soon as he began, his heart drummed at his chest, as if it wanted to escape!

Maka raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, Soul."

"And, as your weapon, it's my job to protect you with my life," Shit, he's sweating again! Focus, Soul! FOCUS!

"Where are you going with this, Soul?" She sounded nerves. Suddenly he grabbed her hands, with the candles glowing in between them. "S-Soul…?" a blush spread across her face. The poor girl was too confused to react.

"Maka, I…" His blood rushed to his face. SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!

"I – "

Unexpectedly, Maka slipped her hand away, grabbed his shoulder and shoved him out of his chair while yelling "LOOK OUT!"

The window next to their table exploded, millions of tiny pieces of glass flew everywhere. A huge body leaped through the window and landed on the poor table, crushing it and squashing the food under its _hooves_. People screamed in fear and scattered away like cockroaches, bumping into random tables and employs, spilling wine everywhere and breaking plates on the hard tiled floor.

Soul rubbed his head in pain. He was sprawled on the floor with pieces of glass sprinkled on his clothes. Maka was next to him, lying on her back with broken glass shining all over her. She started directly at the beat that was standing on their table with saliva dripping down its mouth. A Bull-like monster, standing on its hind legs and wearing a belt, a huge nose ring, two earrings on the left ear, a spiked dog collar around its muscular neck, brown fur with scars all over, and huge horns on top of its head.

It stared right back at them.

"SOUL!" Maka commanded.

"Right!" Transforming into his weapon form, Soul landed in Maka's open hands. The bull stomped its hoof in anger before charging at them. It rammed its head forward, trying to stab using its horns, but Maka dodged it with a quick backflip. The bull repeated the proses, swinging its head violently at the Meister while she dodged the hits. Out of nowhere, a hoof was slammed to her face, sending her fling across the room, breaking tables and only came to a stop when she smashed the wall behind her. The hell… The freaking bull just punched her!

Her right eye ached, along with her injuries from her last mission…

The bull ran towards her, leaped in the air and came down with all its might. Maka rolled away just in time before the monster hit the ground, breaking the tiled floor. Maka quickly stood on her feet, her left eye felt incredibly painful to keep open. Cold wind blew from the broken window. The bull cracked its neck mescals, getting ready for another attack when its eyes suddenly turned red… It got on all fours and started panting in anger. It charged at Maka, but the Meister simply moved away none effortlessly, causing the monster to crash its horns into a table, sending it flying away. The bull turned around and stared at Maka, still panting with its eyes glowing red. Why did its eyes suddenly change? And its attack… they weren't so difficult to dodge now.

Confused, Maka searched for what the bull was staring at.

"Maka, your trench coat!" Soul yelled in his scythe form. Maka looked back at her coat, and took a moment to finally realize what made the bull go crazy… well, _crazier_. The wind that blew from the broken window made the end of her trench coat move like waves, giving the Meister an idea she never thought of using during a fight.

Just to make sure her idea would work, she took off her coat and waved it like a flag. The bull panted harder, stomping its hoof a few times before howling like a mad-cow.

Yep, it works.

Maka waved her coat next to her like a professional, causing the bull to attack, horns forward, ready to stab the annoying fabric that kept mocking him. Swiftly, Maka yanked the coat away, revealing the wall. By the time the bull noticed the wall, he had already slammed his horns threw, getting his head pinned to the wall by his own weapon. As the monster continued trying to desperately pull his horns out, Maka took advantage of the situation.

She leaped in the air and, with all her strength, brought down her scythe.

_SLICE!_

* * *

"How does it look?"

"It's…" Soul rubbed the back of his head, "It's kind of swollen."

Indeed it was. The bull had freaking _punched_ her right in the eye, earning her an ugly black eye with a big hoof print around it. During the fight, she had a hard time keeping her eye open, now it was swollen and completely shut.

Sitting on his motorcycle, Soul cursed under his breath. Things didn't go exactly as planned.

Sighing, Maka settled herself comfortably behind him before he began driving.

Worst. Night. Ever.

Maka's eye stung painfully as the wind touching it. She remembered something that she couldn't quite understand… What was up with Soul?

"Hey, Soul?"

"Yeah?" he didn't look back, because he was driving, and because he didn't _want_ to look back for some reason.

"What did you want to tell me? You know… back there?"

Soul took long, infect, too long to think of an answer. Maka thought he wasn't going to respond at all.

"I… found the book that you lost under the couch." He said softly, almost disappointed.

"Oh… thanks." She sighed, not believing his excuse.

**To Be Continued...**

**Review please :3 Next chapter will be up soon! **

**If you find any spelling mistakes please tell me so I can fix them :3**

**I actually wrote this chapter four months ago just for fun (I was bored lol). I didn't think of posting it until now XD**

**The title... I couldn't think of anything else lol :p**


	2. Chapter 2

**I love you guys! :3**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Code Zero**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Switching between channels, Soul leaned against the couch while lazily searching for something that's worth watching on TV. Passing through Sports channels, Kids cartoons, and Health programs, he eventually landed on a random movie. Sighing, he placed the TV remote beside him and folded his arms behind his head as he stared at the ceiling.

Failure.

The word was perfect to describe him the day before. He had planned everything so perfectly… The restaurant, the atmosphere, the food… it was all perfect, until a fucking cow decided to crash in, and Maka ended up coming home with a purple eye. What did he think would happen? That everything would go perfectly as planned?

Idiot…

"_Breaking news!"_

Soul's eyes snapped back to the TV screen in surprise. A tall red-haired female news reporter holding a microphone spoke, but Soul was more impressed of how much lipstick this woman managed to put on.

"_The Lizard Man has streaked again! We are live here in one of Death City Prisons where every prisoner had mysteriously died just an hour ago!"_

Unexpectedly feeling interested, Soul grabbed the remote and raised the volume up.

"_Criminals started feeling ill and died all at the same time. Surveillance cameras picked up nothing that might have caused their death. The police couldn't find anything after they examined the area .Shortly after their death, a police officer found a card with a lizard picture printed on it on his desk. Many believe this is the act of the Lizard Man."_

The lizard Man.

Soul gritted his teeth. This "Lizard" guy was mentioned in every freaking channel and news. He had killed over fifty people in just four weeks, never revealing himself, earning himself the front page on the newspaper. Sure, he was a serial killer that the police never managed to catch, but still…

For some unknown reason, he only kills criminals. He had never killed an innocent person. Soul felt both hatred and confused at the same time. Yes, he hated the fucking idiots how commit crimes and never get a proper punishment, in fact, they hardly ever get punished. Most criminals just pay a fain or spend little time in jail, only to be released to hurt more people. This so called "Lizard Man" only targets criminals.

The news reporter was now switched with a woman and a fat man in front of the camera.

"_Well, Jerry, it seems this Lizard Man is determined to wipeout everyone how commits a crime."_

"_Linda, I think he is doing us a favor. No matter how much the police say they are doing their best, crimes are still happening, and Mr. Lizard is putting a stop to it."_

Soul wanted to agree with that man.

"_But Jerry, he's killing with no judgment like it's some sort of game – doesn't that count as a crime?"_

And now, Soul wanted to agree with that woman. He stopped thinking for a minute… His brain didn't know what to agree or not agree with anymore. This serial killer is killing for good, but doesn't that make him bad? Soul scratched his head in frustration.

"Soul?"

Soul felt like he had jumped out of his skin. How long was she standing there?

Maka's injured eye didn't look as swollen as yesterday, but there was still some redness around it. She sat down next to him on the couch.

"Couldn't sleep?" She asked. Soul suddenly noticed the time.

"Yeah… Something like that."

She turned to the TV, "That guy again?"

"Yeah."

They paused in silence for a moment. The atmosphere was uncomfortable.

"Soul, is he doing good or bad?" Maka asked.

"Huh?"

"That guy…" She pointed at the screen.

Soul didn't know how to answer. Was it good or bad? "He's a criminal –no different than the others." He didn't know why he decided to lie.

* * *

The next day in class, Soul was impressed of how many students talked about the Lizard Man like a famous celebrity. This guy sure made a huge audience. Everywhere they went, there was always someone mentioning his name. Soul tried his best to ignore this this Lizard guy topic, but it seemed impossible. Is killing bad people good or bad? And what is his motive behind these crimes? What is he planning to accomplish?

As he and Maka entered Shinigami's office, they were surprised to see Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Kidd there.

"Maka-chan, Soul-kun! You're finally here!" Shinigami cheered.

"Why did you call us here, Father?" Kidd asked.

"Good question!" Shinigami cleared his throat, "I'm sure you all have heard of the Lizard Man."

"Who hasn't!" Black Star yelled, "People should be talking about _me_! Not a small lizard!"

"Well, sense the police have failed to capture him, we will be taking matters into our own hands."

The group stared at him for a while. Was he serious?

"Father, you mean…?"

"Yes, Kidd-kun, we will catch him ourselves."

"YES!" Black Star stupidly shouted, "Finally! I get to show him who's the real god!"

Seriously, if there was a medal for being annoying, this guy would have won it buy now.

"But how are we going to do that. We don't even know where he is." Kidd asked.

"We will lure him in." Shinigami's image disappeared from the mirror, and figure of a spiky green-haired teenager appeared. He was holding a baseball bat that was covered with bloodstained bent screws and pins. He was also wearing thick brown gloves and a jacket that seemed a little too big.

"This is Tony. He was recently arrested for murdering his father, classmates, and teacher. He will spend seven years in jail and is being carefully watched in one of our prisons right now."

Soul shrugged, seven years? This guy killed multiple people!

"Using Tony as bait, we are going to announce his location all over Death City while you and other teams wait in Tony's prison cell. The Lizard Man surely won't miss an opportunity like this, but be on your guard, we are still not very sure how he commits his crimes."

The gang nodded.

"Very good then!" he clapped cheerfully, "Meet me before midnight! Until then, have a good day!" He sang.

So much for being Serious…

* * *

"_The teenage boy Tony has finally been arrested for murder and is now being held at Shibusin prison - " The_ news reporter spoke as people ignored the huge TV screen attached to the building, and by midnight, everyone scattered to their homes, protecting themselves from being the next victims.

In a gloomy prison, the teams were in high alert. Just outside Tony's cell, four Meisters and their Weapons were on guard, one Meister holding an oversizeed axe, and the other holding a thin, but sharp sword. Other students were patrolling in different areas of the prison.

"Come on, Dude – I need to piss!" In a dark cell, Tony protested, helplessly trying to wiggle himself free, but the chains that held his hands behind his back prevented him from going anywhere as he continued straggling on the cold floor. Maka tried her best to ignore his complaints, but this little bug drove her mad. _"He's getting on my nerves…" _Soul growled in his weapon form.

"Just let me use the fucking bathroom!"

"SHUT UP – DAMNIT!" Black Star yelled in anger, if Kidd wasn't holding him back by the collar he would have torn the prisoner to pieces.

"Come on guys - Have a heart!" Tony whined.

"Says the guy who killed his father..." Liz added while in weapon form.

"Hay, it was his fault! He was looking at me weird!"

Soul wanted to slap himself from the stupidity of this guy. The Meisters were all given a small communication devise that they attached to their clothes, but Kidd attached his to the middle section of his collar. He pressed on a button on the devise to turn it on.

"Officer, how are the surveillance cameras?"

"_All set and rolling, Kidd-kun."_

Maka used hers,_ "Lydia, how's the situation over there?" _she asked into the devise.

"_Nothing out of the ordinary, Maka-chan." _She replied to her own divide as she continued patrolling the hallways.

"So what now? We just wait?" Black Star sat on the ground.

"Pretty much." Kidd added.

"But that's _boring_! A god like me doesn't need to wait. Why couldn't we patrol like everyone else?"

"Patrol? You can hardly tell your left from your right – you'll get lost in no time."

"I know my left from my right! I'll start by punching you with my godly right hand!" He laughed raising his left fist. Everyone, including Tony sweat dropped.

"_Idiot…" _Soul whispered. He spotted a tiny lizard climbing up the wall. It stopped and stared at him for a moment. Soul was already annoyed by Tony's pestering and Black Star's stupidity, he was ready to yell 'what the hell are you looking at' to the lizard before it resumed climbing.

"Anybody forgot something?" Tony called, "I still need to go piss!"

"Then piss yourself, what's the problem?" Black star said lamely.

"Seriously man – I can't hold it!"

"Don't care."

"Damnit! The toilet is calling me!"

Black Star slammed his foot down on Tony's head. "YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF!"

Soul sighed. He's supposed to spend the night here? He just hoped this mission would be over faster as Black Star tried to stomp on Tony's head while Kidd tried his best to stop him. Soul suddenly felt Maka's hands shaking. He looked up at her to see her face had turned pale and her eyes were half closed.

"_Maka?"_ He called, but there was no response.

She leaned against the grey wall behind her and started breathing harder.

"_Oi, Maka!"_ He tried again, and this time she flinched and looked down at him with tired eyes.

"_You alright?" _He asked in concern. She didn't look 'alright' at all.

At first, she nodded tiredly, but to his horror, her eyes closed and she suddenly went limp and dropped to the hard floor, releasing him from her grip and his blade made a cluttering sound on the ground. Everyone in the room froze.

"_MAKA!"_ Panicked, he transformed back, kneeled down and griped her shoulder, not very sure what to do.

"Dude, what happened?" Black Star asked as he and Kidd ran over to the scene. What _had_ happened? Soul's brain tried to remember what the hell happened just a few seconds ago. She was fine earlier, and then she was suddenly flat on the ground? And to make matters even more confusing, they heard a thump and when they turned back, Tony had also collapsed. Their eyes widened in shock. Kidd turned and looked around the room, but nobody was there.

"This can't be right…" Kidd whispered.

"Lydia, has anything happened over there?" He yelled into his communication devise.

"_No, Kidd-kun. Why? Did something happen – "_

"Lucas, have you seen anything?" He asked, not wasting his time answering Lydia.

"_Nothing yet."_

"Officer!" Kidd stared at the camera that hang on the ceiling.

"_Kidd-kun, I see you on the surveillance cameras. What happened?" _The officer seemed alarmed as well.

"Officer, did you see anything strange on the video?"

"_No – nothing at all!"_

Both Maka and tony had their eyes closed, but they were breathing heavily and their faces showed clear signs of pain.

Soul had no clue what had happened, but it won't take long to find out.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Review please :3 Next chapter will be up soon! **

**If you find any spelling mistakes please tell me so I can fix them :3**


End file.
